


untitled love

by mgru



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgru/pseuds/mgru
Summary: 剛被退學的Newt隨時增加更多tag





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 小Newt 真的知道自己要的是什麼嗎？  
> 而哥哥到底是Newt 的迷惘的戀嗎？
> 
> 說到底，要攻就該互攻。

相差八歲，他們幾乎是有血緣的陌生人，十多年間的霍格華茲求學時間裡他們成為最親近的陌生人。

這段時間過了那個細軟的嗓音親暱叫他哥哥，抓著枕頭努力邁著小短腿鑽進他床裡的時間，劃開他們之間的距離，還有在學校的高材生及風雲人物，一個有人群恐懼障礙只跟怪獸溝通的弟弟。

Newt 卻在被退學時跟Theseus 回到他在外面住的公寓，忙碌的Theseus 抽出時間接Newt 回家後，交代了自己必須去參加魔法部那個愚蠢的宴會，將所有Newt 可能會需要的東西放在桌上，他就離開了，公寓的餐桌上裡有足夠的食物，Theseus 還留下了加隆跟鑰匙。

這個Newt 是來過的，是個可以住人的地方，所有的生活佈置幾乎是一開始媽媽幫他弄好的，後來Theseus 沒讓媽媽來過，看起來廚房看起來就只是漂亮個裝潢的一部分，這有兩個房間，乾淨的房間，Theseus 一定有定期清潔。

Newt 摸索看著，Theseus 的房間有著他的味道，或許是香水，也或許是洗潔劑，更或許是窗戶打開隔壁養的花草的味道，但那沒有Theseus 的溫度。

Newt 喝著跟一堆加隆擺在一起的水，吃著桌上的乾燥食物，縮在看起來很舒服，但就像是沒人坐過的沙發上。

被退學的緊張感，在這個時候鬆懈了下來。

教授幫他求情他能夠留下他的魔杖，但不能在霍格華滋了，他無法告訴爸媽，他明明知道Theseus 很忙，明明知道Theseus ……

但Theseus 不會拒絕他。

 

快到午夜時，帶著渾身的酒氣伴著各種香味Theseus 回家了。

在他開門時Newt 醒了過來。

「別睡在這，小心著涼了，明後天我們再聊聊。」

Theseus 只有疲憊地放下自己的外套，走回房間，Newt 甚至可以聽到一點點的水聲響起。

他什麼話都來不及說，倒了水在Theseus 旁間的床邊，離開房間，Newt 走進Theseus 給他的房間。

溫暖舒適，但他只覺得好冷，所以他回到Theseus 的房間。

哥哥坐在床上喝完水，準備躺下睡覺。

「吹頭。」

「晚安，弟弟。」

Theseus 拿出魔杖指著自己的頭弄乾，過程不到半分鐘，他已經坐在床沿睡著。順著Newt 的動作倒進棉被裡，Newt 拉著棉被蓋好。

拉著被子，最後輕輕給了Theseus 一個吻。

「Newt 。」

Theseus 伸出手抓著Newt 的手，拉著他進到被裡，摟著Newt 頸子跟腰睡去。

 

Newt 醒來時，他原本縮在兩人胸口的雙手現在環抱著Theseus ，穩定的心跳從單薄的睡衣透出，被抱著的暖意讓Newt 再次睡著，他再次醒來的時候是Theseus 起床去廁所的時候，溫暖的被窩少了Theseus 後Newt 就醒過來，他不知道Theseus 是不是要去工作了，Newt 縮在被裡沒有任何動作，將自己包在Theseus 殘留的體溫裡。

「Newt ，這樣不會悶壞嗎？」

Theseus 回到被裡貼著Newt 的背雙手圈著腰抱緊他。

「你不用上班嗎？」

「在昨天那個宴會後我值得兩天的假期。」

說著的同時，Theseus 貼在Newt 的後頸吸著淡淡的香氣，手貼在他的腹部，準備再次入睡，他每次到在宴席後的隔天必定睡到午後，只是因為他沒有人可以約出去，也是他沒有什麼想做的事。

溫暖的體溫就像他們沒有被分開十多年，Newt 依然在Theseus 懷裡尋求擁抱，不同的是小時候的Newt 就像是個暖爐。

Newt 轉過身，看著Theseus 微笑又閉上的眼，他親了親Theseus 的嘴。

「嗯？我以為你已經過了以為自己迷戀我的年紀了。」

「Theseus ，不，不，沒有，我只是想你而已。」

他們真的鴻溝在Newt 十四歲的聖誕節劃下，那年媽媽跟爸爸都出門了，家裡就剩下兄弟們，五個兄弟在Theseus 的公寓，他們一起吃完飯後，Theseus 拿出部門發送的賀禮，三兄弟說他們一早就要開車出門所以一滴酒都沒喝，跟兩人擁抱後便回家做準備，Newt 不知為什麼他就最粘著Theseus 所以他留下來。

「最喜歡Theseus ……」

「我也喜歡你哦，Newt 。」

Theseus 給了Newt 一杯甜酒，畢竟他們在家而且這是聖誕節。

縮在Theseus 懷裡，酒精作祟下，Newt 吻了在自己面前總是軟綿的哥哥，相同的酒液Newt 的舌頭伸進Theseus 的嘴裡，這是他第一次，他不知道該怎麼做，只是舔著Theseus 的嘴，牙齒……

哥哥過了好一會才醒來。

「Newt 你喝醉囉，該睡了。」

Theseus 推著已經換好睡衣的Newt 進去他準備好的房間，Newt 只能聽著聲音，Theseus 回到自己房間關上門。

那聲音就像自己被拒絕了。

隔天中午他就回到只有小精靈的Scamander 家。

還剩下兩星期的假期，讓他渾身發冷，覺得全世界不再溫暖。

「你只是青春期沒有遇到真的喜歡的對象。」

「不，我知道我最喜歡的就是你。」

「Theseus 你可以不喜歡我，但不能否定我喜歡誰。」

「好吧。但我沒有不喜歡你，我從你出生就喜歡你到現在。」

Theseus 親了親Newt 的額頭。

「或許你不記得，但我要去上學前哭了兩天，就為能不要跟你分開，最後爸爸拒絕我。有一天你會遇到你更喜歡的人，我每天都這麼做著心理準備，或許在你寄回來的信裡，又或許是你假期回來告訴我……」

「Theseus ，我最喜歡的就是你。」

Newt 不管不顧地再次吻上Theseus 的嘴。

Newt 心裡最深的恐懼就跟Theseus 一樣，手抓著Theseus 的睡衣握很緊，Newt 不想鬆開哥哥，但他心裡最怕的便是哥哥不是永遠是他的，他擔心著有天他回家發現西瑟的伴侶，女朋友、男朋友……

「我甚至不確定這是不是對的。」

「是不是可以不要丟下我，如果有一天你有了更喜歡的人，能不能先告訴我要我離開，別讓我看到。」

「Newt 你有沒有想過不會有那天。」

「可是，你那天拒絕我了……」

「我擔心你還小，誤解了那份無法取代的親情。」

Newt 不再回應Theseus 的話，而是親上他想了很久但現在說得沒完的嘴，沒有進步的舔舐，啃咬下唇。換回Theseus 吸吮他的舌頭。

Theseus 捨不得地分開。

「該停下來了。」

Newt 呻吟貼近Theseus 再次親了上去，哥哥向來是個克己的人，卻無法拒絕Newt ，他們向終於找到對的人交換著對方的吻。

「再不分開就不用下床了。」

原先還在上課的人生理有著正確的時間，發出的飢餓的聲音，Newt 斜著頭笑了笑。

「去換衣服，巷口有間的咖啡店蠻好吃的。」

 

他們帶了很多東西回家現在他們可以在家窩著不用出門，午後跟哥哥在沙發上抱著真是他最想不到的事。

Theseus 高他太多他幾乎能窩在Theseus 懷裡，這跟他在學校時看到人家黏在一起的情侶沒什麼差別，他一直跟Theseus 交換著小小的親吻。

他們兩就像沒什麼可以做的，只有親吻對方交換著唾液跟呼吸就可以了。

下午他們又回床上睡了午覺，大概有著對方睡得更好。Newt 夢到他把Theseus 的衣服脫盡，嘴舔吻著毫無贅肉的身軀。

醒來實際上也相差不遠，他的手確實伸進Theseus 的睡衣裡揉搓，而哥哥看著Newt 。

「Theseus ，我……」

「噓，你可以選擇繼續，或者停下來我們下床。」

Newt 的手繼續摸著哥哥的身體，貼著探索每一個角落，他們回到床上前洗了澡，哥哥身上跟他有一樣的味道，他親吻了胸上，體毛不多的胸口，Newt 一路往下親吻，伸手揉著還柔軟著的性器，看著明顯變粗變長變硬，西瑟深吸口氣。

Newt 嘴舔著已經完全勃起的性器，他舔弄著最前端，完全不懂的用嘴圈住冠部，舌頭沒有停下地貼著移動。

「Newt ……」

Newt 的手指圈著沒吞進嘴裡的地方，另一隻手拇指貼上會陰，那的敏感讓Theseus 抽動了下，Newt 嘴舔盡流出的體液，舌頭舔弄著會陰，接近後邊往前舔去，粗重的喘息從Theseus 嘴裡洩出，直到Newt 將舌頭伸進那圈肌肉的時候西瑟呻吟出來。

慵懶的喘息帶著Newt 從未聽過的呻吟聲，Theseus 的手抓著Newt ，卻沒有阻止他。

舌頭探進去攪了攪，手指趁著點口水小心地伸了進去，緊得讓他停下來，親了親完全勃起正流出體液的性器。

Theseus 抓著魔杖幫快速唸了個Newt 來不及聽見的魔咒，乾涸的肉穴變得濕潤讓Newt 的手指更容易深入Theseus 的身體，Newt 嘴繼續親吻著面前的陰莖，舌頭舔著流出的體液，圈住冠部吸吮，加入手指擴張。

Theseus 的喘息隨著Newt 的動作粗重起來，Newt 鬆開嘴吻上西瑟的，Theseus 手握著Newt 的頭加深了問，Newt 身上的睡衣還完整穿在身上磨著西瑟，胯下的性器硬挺的隔著布料摩擦。

在兩個人不得不鬆口呼吸時，Theseus 抽出Newt 的手指，開始脱Newt 身上衣服，他的弟弟什麼時候成為他最愛的人他一點線索也沒有，在他記憶中就是了。

睡褲下勃發的性器就跟他的差不多，打在他的腿上，Newt 緊張看著Theseus ，他也不是那麼確定自己能夠容下粗大的性器。

學校的風雲人物，所以追求者從不缺乏，在夜晚在交誼廳的遊戲大冒險被舌吻，看過被口交，風雲人物只是玩得更瘋狂的代名詞。他很早就認定Newt 長大後會有自己的生活，而他也需要努力過自己的人生不是？只是他就是對所有Newt 以外的人沒有興趣。

Theseus 手圈住Newt 的陰莖。他的弟弟臉全紅了，可愛的雀斑讓他直想咬一口，Theseus 親上去親了親鼻頭然後又吻上他的嘴，發紅發熱的臉頰，靦腆的笑容，淡色柔軟的嘴。

在Newt 深入時，嘴微微開著但發不出聲音，抽氣努力放鬆，Newt 緊張地把自己全擠進去，停下看著Theseus 有些失去血色的臉，沿著開著的大腿撫摸內側敏感的腿肉然後握著Theseus 的性器搓揉，嘴啄吻著。

手搭在肩膀上把自己壓得更緊，Newt 漲紅著臉，努力不讓自己現在就射得一塌糊塗，他進入的地方緊緊絞著他，附著的肉壁完全的包裹著，他還能感覺到內部快速到心跳勃動跟熱度。

Theseus 手握緊了Newt 抓著自己的手，要他開始動作，平躺在Newt 身下的Theseus 腿圈上Newt 的腰，來回滑動，讓Newt 開始動作。

漸快的抽插讓Theseus 不那麼從容，渾身發熱浸溼，Newt 拉著為他開著的腿移動，深入其中，感覺裡面收縮自己帶來的快意，他橫衝直撞地擦過讓Theseus 哽咽絞緊他發不出聲的位置，再次擦過的時候後者攀緊Newt 的背，在他肩上粗重的喘息。

他抵在肩膀讓Theseus 沒有能從一波一波無法控制的快感逃開，喉嚨嘶吼出聲，讓Newt 更努力把Theseus 帶向高潮，然後他也在收緊的身體內釋放自己。

還未軟下的陰莖在裡面來回滑動，Newt 手握在自己腹間的性器感受它軟下，Theseus 還喘息著握著Newt 的臉親了下，Newt 退出Theseus 身體時確定他沒受傷。

Newt 雙手捧著Theseus 交換他嘴裡充滿前液的味道，Theseus 笑了出來，Newt 很久沒看到Theseus 這麼凌亂的樣子，他不由地又多親了幾下。

「還好嗎？」

Newt 拿著哥哥的魔杖施了幾個讓他們變乾淨的魔咒。

他們在床上磨蹭到晚餐前，Theseus 下床走向他時，Newt 才有自己真的跟哥哥睡在一起的真實感，Theseus 身上充滿他小小啃咬的痕跡，挺翹的屁股上滿是紅色的手痕，Newt 下意識看自己的手，Theseus 看到他反應笑了出來，然後手拿著魔杖指揮著衣服套上兩人。

  
  
  


吃完晚餐後。

Newt 可是很努力按摩哥哥被他弄得酸軟的腰。

背脊，吸引著Newt 吻上去，肌肉線條是如此漂亮。Newt 意亂情迷親上去。

原先昏昏欲睡趴在新換好的床單上的Theseus ，為Newt 的舉動露出微笑。他現在才明白他弟弟到底有多迷戀他，他的舌頭已經在舔舐後頸，在襯衫能蓋住的位置留下一個酸麻的咬痕，吸吮舔弄。

「Theseus 。」

背上的人鬆開，讓他翻身正躺在床上。

「Newt ？」

少年坐在身旁低頭看Theseus 的胸口，沒直視著詢問的人。

「那你要我嗎？」

「這可以等你準備好。」

Newt 就像這應給要公平般執意，跨坐在Theseus 身上用自己臀部的肉摩擦著還穿著睡褲的Theseus ，摩擦他已經看過的性器，在完全勃起後的粗重，他想著就硬了起來。

「Theseus 。」

「你還小，可以等等。」

「Theseus ，Theseus ，拜託。」

「那覺得不行我們立刻停下？」

「好。」

年長那方終究無法無視他的要求，或許那人也想過很久？少年心慌的想著。

Theseus 是正氣師他思考著這是不是不是件好事，他太快答應Newt ，但他真的等了很久，相差八歲不是很小的距離，那是快三千個日夜，當然他也不是在Newt 還是孩提時就抱著這樣的念頭，這些到底是什麼時候開始變質？

Theseus 跪在Newt 因為害羞全身發紅的身體前，雪白的雙腿在他面前敞開，施咒讓Newt 的後腰墊高，舌頭舔上敏感的會陰，鼻頭埋進陰囊間，光是吐息就讓少年喘息不已，舌尖往上滑過陰囊，細細貼著囊袋舔上勃起的陰莖，發育完全的性器帶點粉色幾乎跟他一樣大，Theseus 在Newt 呼氣時含住冠部。

Newt 發出喉音大喘息，舌尖靈活舔著上面的小孔，他可以感覺到躺著的少年被快感撩撥得，抬眼看著Newt 反應，不意外少年灰綠的眼盯著他，燒紅的臉帶著期待的慾望直直勾著Theseus 。

手握著剩下沒有進嘴裡的性器時輕時重揉捏，鬆開圈著性器的嘴，舌頭舔著不停滲出體液的地方，手握著性器揉搓著，弓著腰往下舔進臀縫，舌頭伸入白皙的肉穴裡，雙腿發軟跨在Theseus 的肩上，舌頭像是溫柔又不容拒絕的入侵，手指撐開肌肉縫舔得更深，帶出Newt 眼眶的淚水哽咽呻吟，用了簡單的魔咒一隻食指跟著他的舌頭伸入顫抖的肉穴。

嘴重新回到被冷落的性器，從根部往上舔去流瀉出的體液，手指找到內部最敏感的位置，輕輕勾著手指，少年便射進他嘴裡。

手指沒有停下在劇烈收縮中加深刺激，握著性器的手上下揉捏上他完全射盡，才撤出手指。

Theseus 抱著還全身發抖的少年，等他從高潮中緩過來。

「Theseus ……」

「乖。」

他讓少年側躺著雪白的腿夾緊了自己還未釋放的性器，在少見陽光的腿間抽查，冠部順著臀縫滑向會陰推著陰囊滑出腿間，推著才軟下的陰莖，在夾緊的腿根快速的摩擦。

粗硬的性器擦過會陰讓Newt 夾得更緊發抖著，在刺激下洩過一次的陰莖又硬了起來，在腿間抽插間Theseus 摩擦敏感的會陰跟陰囊，摟著Newt 的腰，扭過頭吻著因為高潮含著淚的Newt ，悠悠呼呼帶來的快意讓年輕的少年再次射了出來，Theseus 也射在他腿間。

「Theseus ……」

Newt 喃喃自語轉向年長者抱緊，因為呻吟聲音啞著，Theseus 在床邊櫃子摸索著魔杖，把兩個人弄乾淨，Newt 已經趴睡在Theseus 身旁。

Theseus 希望Newt 能夠真的想清楚。

他現在是連學校都沒有畢業的少年。

過一陣子能夠讓他去魔法部找些簡單的文書工作，雖然他知道那不是Newt 想要的，但……

 


	2. Chapter 2

他知道他總是給了自己弟弟不一定想要的東西。好吧，是不想要的東西。

他曾經寫信說他在Dumbledore 的課上面對幻魔，牠變成了辦公桌教授像是噎到說這真是不常見。

但他現在就讓Newt 去了魔法部的小部門，當辦公室職員。雖然他知道Newt 在抽屜裡養了好幾隻他在其他樓層發現的小動物，更別說他偷偷把上次去圍捕的時不小心帶回來的玻璃獸放進口袋……

Theseus 睜隻眼閉隻眼裝不知情，他知道這是Newt 唯一的樂趣，他不想這麼剝奪他。

他們之前其他的情感不能改變Newt 還是不喜歡他是正氣師，他最討厭的人種的事實，Newt 嘴裡總說他們自私的可以，每次遇到不知道不認識的怪獸就想殺了他們。

Theseus 沒有話可以說，因為那是快速可以阻止傷害的方式，在他們的方向看起來。

魔法部多了怪獸部門Theseus 馬上就幫Newt 丟了申請，而Newt 也自己丟了申請，他跟著負責處理怪獸特殊問題的正氣師在不費上任何受傷的巫師下救了許多怪獸，還把他們帶回他們的棲息地，Newt 在倫敦的時間在他家裡的時間變得間斷，雖然他依然在魔法部工作。

Theseus 沒有說什麼，畢竟這才是Newt 一直想做的事，而他還是會回到他懷裡就好。

人生太長，戰爭進入英國後，魔法部希望所有巫師不要參與任何可能將魔法帶到麻瓜世界活動，他們不希望曝光，畢竟過去他們被獵巫被送上火刑過，魔法部不希望麻瓜戰火燒上他們，但一方面他們又秘密地派Newt 到邊界馴服那野生的龍。

Theseus 感覺到煩躁不已，一是有些傷亡本身就是能夠避免的，無關巫師或是麻瓜，二是Newt 就這麼去了，他當然知道Newt 為了龍什麼都願意做。

在每日的傷亡間感覺到無能為力，還有他真能毫無在意這一切嗎？他要保護的真的只有巫師而已？

Theseus 無法忍受毫無作為看著這些發生，所有他站了出去，在不能保護自己的人前面，不論那人是巫師是麻瓜，那沒有差別。

他認識了美國來的巫師，Percival Graves ，一個正直有理想又願意去實現的人。

戰爭結束後，他們回到魔法部，Newt 收到委託希望他能寫關於怪獸的書，Theseus 知道Newt 一定會去的，他從來都沒有給Newt 他真的想要的，所以他就任由Newt 自己的意志出去了，而且在Newt 從戰場回來後就住在Scamander 的祖宅裡，Theseus 沒有多說什麼，他又能說什麼。

他真能說什麼？

Theseus 只是在發著信給Newt ，這幾年小子愛回不回的，他也不是真的有空去在意他回信。

因為他在戰爭裡反抗魔法部的決定救了不少人，被稱作英雄讓他更加不能真的將自己當作英雄，因為他抗命在先就算立意再好都不是該為此感到驕傲，他只能更努力在完成所有事。

Newt 進了美國的消息讓他想問Newt 需要幫忙嗎？雖然他知道那小子早已不是當年被退學回來的少年，Newt 依然沒有回覆，不久他就收到美國魔國會傳來他毀了半個紐約的消息。

這可真是個大新聞。

他，怎麼一點都不意外。

不，他想他還是有些希望Newt 不會弄成這樣的，他只是又錯了。

小子從官方旅行用的港口鑰出現時，依然是微低著頭避開跟所有人對到眼，Theseus 上前用力抱了Newt 。

Newt 被英國魔法部限制出境了，他怎麼一點都不意外，而小子在知道這件事的隔天就找好房子了。

他細細說著自己用兩腳蛇的蛋賣了好價錢給麻瓜，他得到足夠的錢可以得到一棟房子當然大不大對於巫師本來就是毫無意義，而且Newt 的無痕咒已經運用自如，要他住在自己的皮箱裡也不是不行的事，他剛回來被Theseus 帶回家時就住在皮箱裡，說到底Theseus 知道逼迫Newt 只是會讓他離自己更遠。

出書的事進行得很好，而賣得怎麼樣，說真的巫師們不懂那些野獸為什麼需要保護。這就跟Theseus 看著Newt 引著水怪跳進他的皮箱一樣正常。

說不上來這十年來，Theseus 到底做了什麼把Newt 推得這麼遠。

但他還是只能用他自己的方式照料他最小的弟弟。

Newt 第六次申請解除出外的禁令。

他只能要求Newt 就一次不要當自己。

雖然他知道會失敗的。

或許他該先告訴Newt 的，但那小子，找他吃晚飯都沒有時間，問他什麼時候有空，回覆是都沒有，擺明了就是要拒絕他不是？

他的Newt 很認真要避開他不是嗎？

說到底，聽說他跟美國的正氣師很好？Tina Goldstein ？如果Percival 還在他還能寫信問發生什麼官方報告之外的事？

但，就是這樣了。

Newt 不願說那也就這樣。

魔法部的正氣師雖然是他的管轄，但實際上他們就是在魔法部長下，Theseus 沒什麼太多的權利，他也是可以撒手不管一個下午的，能有什麼事。

在酒吧喝上一下午，也沒什麼不好，他令人煩心的弟弟，居然這樣就來了。

舔著嘴邊的酒液，Theseus 看著叫皮奇的木精偷喝Newt 的酒，Theseus 拍了拍Newt ，準備離開。

他的小弟，身上有著那個教授的香氣，一點點，很淺。

他最後還是會應教授的要求去的，不論那個要求是什麼。Theseus 原先想要求他小心。只是那又有什麼差別，他的弟弟的防禦術說不定比他手下一半的正氣師都好，畢竟他總是溜進盜獵跟走私那種窮凶惡極的人身邊順走他們的貨品，最後只交代他魔法部在盯著他。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫著寫著覺得要悲劇了。


	3. Chapter 3

Newt 知道他回倫敦後，不到一星期就找了房子離開Theseus 的家讓Theseus 覺得難過。

但他實在沒有辦法在Theseus 的眼皮下藏更久。

Theseus 任由他離開倫敦，離開魔法部。

他甚至沒有跟Theseus 多說什麼。

Newt 就是腦熱起來就不在意其他人的想法，Theseus 大概放棄他了。

有這樣的想法後Newt 總是避開他的眼，不想從裡探知Theseus 對他的失望，那雙眼在他記憶中濃得化不開的愛，他不想發現其他情緒，更不想取代為冷冽的失望。

提著皮箱到他新買下的房子，哥哥跟他一起研究出的無痕延伸魔法，伴著他在那段索然無味的辦公室日子，Newt 走下在看房子時走的金屬樓梯，一個適合存放酒的地下室，取出記憶中的景色，隨著魔法，一遍在霍格華茲外的天空草原就聳立在牆案上，連結著地下室的底層連接著湖水。

原先昏暗的空間也跟著那遍天空明亮了起來。

釋放了需要更多空間的物種。

開著的皮箱傳來聲音。

「Newt ……」

「嘿，你現在好嗎？」

「已經全部恢復。在英國了？」

「沒有全好，你失去時間感。」

「嘿，你的皮箱很難讓人體會日夜。」

「有住的地方了，在歐洲認識你的人不多，你可以到外面走走。」

Newt 在美國釋放雷鳥洗去所有人的記憶。然後偷偷帶走的不是怪獸，是他們的安全部部長，現在應該是前部長了。

在跟著魔國會找到Percival Graves 時，Newt 決定悄悄帶走他，因Queenie 聽見首長身旁的人準備要拷問確認Graves 是否跟Grindelwald 勾結。

Tina 在他們找到Graves 時幫了他一把，快速地將Graves 放進他的皮箱中，Newt 就這麼帶走他們的安全部部長了。

但實際上他不認為自己這麼做可以真的幫助Graves ，對魔國會來說這樣Graves 便是推測死亡，就跟他們在戰爭中無法找到的軍人一樣，而當他真的重回美國他很有可能被認定是叛國。

Grindelwald 有著強大的說服力，所以Newt 不知道有多少人是黑巫師的手下，他只知道他能信任的，所以Tina 跟Queenie 成為了他的共犯，他們一起帶走了首長最想拷問的對象。

回到英國Newt 住在Theseus 家的每一天他都擔心著Theseus 突然進到皮箱發現他的大秘密，他明知道Theseus 不會無故闖進他的私人空間，他依然提心吊膽，雖然他知道Graves 是Theseus 在戰爭裡認識的朋友。

但Theseus 是正氣師。

Newt 只有快速逃離Theseus 的家。

回到有基本家具的樓上，Newt 拿著魔杖鋪上厚軟的墊子，Graves 很輕便就像自己在家中一樣輕巧，他悠悠踏上軟墊，毫不客氣坐下。

「如果可以我能在英國得到新的魔杖嗎？」

「當然Graves 先生，明天我帶您去。」

Graves 的魔杖在被Grindelwald 假扮時帶走了。

「您別擔心，兩腳蛇的蛋殼讓我換到不少金加隆。斜角巷的奧利凡德先生會為您找到稱手的魔杖的。」

「你有想過這不是長久的計劃吧。」

「我收留過很多怪獸，他們最後……」

「你將他們放回原生的地方吧。」

Newt 嚥下了回答，確實。

但實際上讓他多養一個人也不是件難事，他不確定說出口是好還是壞。

沒有魔杖Graves 的無杖魔法也能控制自己的魔法雖然只是簡單取物燒水煮茶，Newt 想知道這男人到底有多強大有多堅定的意志，他相信黑巫師一定有想說服Graves 將其納入麾下，進而能在Grindelwald 那樣的拷問下存活，面前這男人比他看到的多了太多什麼。

隔天他們去了最多英國巫師聚集的地方，因為不是開學季，奧利凡德先生的店沒什麼人，Newt 放了一袋金加隆在Graves 手裡，告訴他可以自由使用，自己去買飼料，他們可以在午餐時到餐廳會合。

Newt 不想製造出更多讓Graves 感到不自在的情況，那他太懂了。

而他確實要買些藥材。

午餐的時候Graves 依然穿著出門時的那套衣服，帶著魔杖，他帶了一小包東西Newt 不確定他是否買了足夠需要的東西。

「放心，Graves 家在歐洲也有資產，只是總是放在古靈閣裡，所以也就是那樣。」

「那……？」

「或許我會開始做點什麼，也或許去魔法部找個工作。」

「可是你被魔國會……」

「當然不是現在，不過不會一直這樣。」

Newt 看Graves 的無杖魔法倒著茶。

這天接近傍晚，魔法部發來訊息希望Newt 能去協助處理郊外來的走私團，那似乎帶了很巨大的魔法怪獸。

Graves 揮揮手讓他去，Newt 提皮箱快速去了魔法部給他的地點。

那是一個巨大的透明的空氣包裹著水就跟麻瓜的氣球一樣，只是裡頭填充的是水跟翠綠色的團帶，裏頭不停扭動可以看到個長鼻對頭在裡面衝撞透明的球體間隔看得出來他被緊緊擠在裡頭，裡面的水只夠他存活。

這是個魔法部查獲的走私，Newt 需要做的只是接管所有魔法生物，看照他們再來就是放生活原先的產地，避免他們再次被抓到人群裡。確認好帶走所有生物他登記完開始收捨進自己皮箱要離開。

突然間，那團翠綠的球體，破開，四散的水伴著翠綠色的長帶散開開始朝所有人攻擊，現場的正氣師們舉起魔杖準備攻擊時，Newt 曲著身在開著的皮箱旁，引出水生生物最需要的，細流變寬大的水流，綠色水草般的絲帶往水流靠攏最後滑進到皮箱裡。

最後歪著頭關上皮箱，那是最後進皮箱的，所幸沒有造成傷害，除了現場一片狼籍，看起來是走私販破開自己的咒語希望可以造成威脅趁亂逃走。抬頭看到Theseus 在不遠處拿著魔杖抹去剛發生的痕跡，Newt 提起皮箱在Theseus 準備走進時向身旁的正氣師告別就快速離開了。

Newt 回到他的屋子，沒有看到Graves ，下樓時脫下外套跟馬甲擺在樓梯把手上，開啟皮箱，邊鬆開領子快速走下，捲起袖子看向方才將一整草原弄得泥濘的水怪。

「嗨，我幫你準備了更大的空間，啊，果然受傷了，沒關係。」

Newt 的皮箱裡有個池塘但不夠這麼大的水怪生活，他邊想該找著時間準備一個，同時將水怪連同他所在區域的池水一同包裹，帶出皮箱放進他前一天才弄出的空間裡，牆案上清澈的湖水，跟著包裹著的水怪一同進水裡，解除魔法，讓在狹小的空間生存了好一會的水怪奔放起來，快速滑過Newt 身邊有上下劃過Newt 眼前，拉著水怪，Newt 跟著一起躍出水面，艱難地為水怪上好藥，才讓他回到水裡。

Newt 弄乾自己，開始細數其他今天收到的生物，一窩新生的玻璃獸，Newt 碎念著……

上樓，他需要回魔法部報告，但他不想要這麼快……

他皮箱裡沒有Graves 了，但他還是快速地躲開Theseus 的靠近，不，Newt 是為了水怪。對，是這樣。

書出版一星期後他們拍了宣傳照，Theseus 被出版社邀請出席。Newt 緊張地看著哥哥他們應要求合照，Theseus 自己帶了本Newt 的書說要讓他簽名。

活動不是太多人，哥哥就在眼前，Newt 緊張舔著嘴唇，他真希望現在有什麼，讓他可以逃離這裡。

隔一星期他就申請了解除禁止出國的禁令。

他失敗了。

他在外邊等待的時候，Theseus 告訴他跟他們保證你不會再做出像在紐約的行為。

實際上皮箱被拿錯，他被Tina 拖延了尋找的行動，他不覺得那些是他的行動所致。

除了逃跑出來的玻璃獸。

唉那是動物的天性的，如果人類能夠善待跟自己不同的物種那就不需要這樣了。魁登斯被魔國會摧毀就是一個例子，魁登斯就是他們無法喜歡所有人的受害者。

Theseus 問他有沒有時間一起吃晚餐。

Newt 想著家裡的動物們，還有現在住在他家裡的人。快速回應我沒有時間。

Theseus 抿嘴沒說什麼，只是叫著他的名字緊緊抱了他一把。

他可以感覺到Theseus 被拒絕的低氣壓，但他快速轉頭離開。

Theseus 會沒事的。

Newt 也不知道自己為什麼無法放鬆下來，像過去一樣跟Theseus 撒嬌，偎進他的懷裡，他完全無法鬆懈下來。

Theseus 還是Theseus ，但他是不是不是原本的他了。

Theseus 愛著的那個他是不是消失了。

這讓Newt 害怕著。

Newt 也沒有放棄過解除禁令的申請，只是他一直失敗，那些魔法部的官僚說的話實在太過分了，他無法不做辯解，而Theseus 只是要他忍耐不要做自己，就連發現這件事的Graves 也這麼說。

他知道他們說的是對的可是他就是做不到。

第六次的申請也失敗了。

Theseus 相同在進去面議前提醒他要他冷靜不要做自己，Theseus 為什麼不告訴他，他們的目的。

Newt 出來有著憤怒。

但，不開心地回頭看著Theseus 擔心的眼神，想起自己從沒Theseus 跟他說話的機會。

Theseus 最後氣急跟著出辦公室後，叫著他的名字，用力抱了他一把。

這次。

「他們在監視你。」

Newt 在鬆開手Theseus 拍了拍他的肩後，Newt 就快速離開魔法部。

Newt 看到皮奇的小臉驕傲的樣子，他握著兩根Theseus 的頭髮。

Newt 手推著皮奇進口袋，因為他發現魔法部的跟蹤，那根本說不上跟蹤，是光明正大的尾隨，誰都能發現。

到底是他們刻意的，還是魔法部的正氣師能力這麼差了。

施咒拖住那人，Newt 閃進巷子就看到眼前有隻黑色皮手套在跟他招手，手勢一比到隔了兩條街的樓頂，遠遠的看起來不比皮奇大的人跟他招手。

皮手套做握手的姿態等他，瞬間將他帶上頂簷。

回到英國這麼久Dumbledore 第一次聯絡他。

教授跟他說魁登斯可能的身世，還希望自己能做得更多因為他不能。

Newt 真是受不了教授這種操作，最後把巴黎住所的門卡塞進他口袋裡。

「Theseus 好像在酒吧喝很久了。」

「教授？」

「我自有辦法知道。」

Dumbledore 消失在他眼前。

而Newt 為他那個除非有魔法部要他必須去的宴會外，幾乎不喝酒的哥哥，找到那個酒吧。

那真的一點都不能，Theseus 也沒有想掩飾自己，正氣師都來這辦新人的歡迎會。

Theseus 坐在吧台拿著不大的酒杯，看不出來喝了多少。

「Theseus ……」

「嘿。」

Theseus 給了Newt 一個和善的笑，那是Theseus 在不得不應酬的時候都會端出來的臉。吧台的小精靈在Theseus 的手勢下也放了杯酒在Newt 面前。

「Theseus ……」

「怎麼了？他們已經把追捕的工作給了Grimmson ，短期內不會有任何方式解除禁令。」

「不是這樣的。」

「那麼？Newt ，我知道肯定是教授告訴過你什麼，不論那是什麼現在你還沒去做，但最後你還是會去的，就記得我告訴過你的，我知道你會找到你的方式。」

Newt 知道Theseus 覺得自己只有在需要他幫忙那個禁令才會找他，而實際上那個部門確實在Theseus 手下之一，要不是Theseus 他可能連那些面談的機會都沒有便直接被拒絕。

「Theseus ，我不喜歡選邊站。」

Newt 發現皮奇的頭泡在那杯酒裡，搖搖晃晃，握著皮奇放回外套口袋裡。

「這個時期每個人都要選，不想也會被迫選擇。如果你願意去找他你還有機會保護他，這現在說都多餘。」

「我送你回家。」

「不用，你沒有要留下來不是嗎？」Newt 看著Theseus 搖晃起身結帳，穩穩地往外走去，Newt 快速跟上握住Theseus 的手臂，早一步移動。

他們一瞬就在離Theseus 家一條路的巷子口。

「不是晚上有事？放心，我不會被酒精淹死。」

Theseus 的話，喝醉的Theseus 比Newt 記憶中的語速更快，更固執，堅持趕Newt 離開，像極了Newt 之前急急逃開Theseus 的樣子。

他生氣了。

Newt 突然意識到。

Theseus 在酒精的作用下，隱忍許久的傷心散發出來伴著微微的怒氣。


	4. Chapter 4

「邦提會幫忙的。」

「邦提，你的助手。」

西瑟斯起步走回家，他意識到就算紐特來了，他也沒什麼能跟紐特談。

他的弟弟看到他如臨大敵的表情。西瑟斯沒想要生氣的，在魔法部太久他知道所有事不會總是順意。而他太在意他的小弟了，他希望他可以做到最好，逼緊，然後讓他的小弟離他離得更遠。

聽到邦提的名字讓他覺得好笑，西瑟斯開始認為自己做得真好，他甚至沒有被邀請去過紐特的家。

西瑟斯升起濃濃的彆扭，他現在更不想看到紐特了，他可不想真的對自己弟弟吼出為什麼。

紐特就像是黏皮糖不願離開，他不懂，不過就是喝了點酒，西瑟斯向來喝多了也只是回家睡一覺，如果明天是需要工作的那他就弄杯醒酒魔藥再睡，通常他是會先準備好的。

因為他不會突然去喝酒。

西瑟斯快速下了迷昏咒，他總是會在回家的路上施上一個然後快步回家，紐特快速跟上來。

「好了，我到家了，再見。」

開門走進家門，想他弟弟是該離開了，他甚至不懂他跟上來的原因，紐特，平常的紐特應該在酒吧後就會快速離開。

現在的紐特根本不會去。

「西瑟斯。」

脫下外套驅著魔法讓它掛上玄關的架上，看著揉著頭髮一臉緊張的紐特，藍色的眼在酒意裡顯得疲憊。

「我不是故意的。」

「什麼？」

終於不再揉頭髮的紐特，墊著腳尖親吻上西瑟斯的嘴角。

「我好想你。」

「我有喝得那麼醉？你真的是你？」

西瑟斯往後拉開兩人的距離，夾著魔杖召喚解酒的魔藥。紐特的行動跟十年前一樣，他肯定醉得離譜。之前所幸魔藥還有，從存放的位置飛到西瑟斯面前，他抓握住，坐上自己很少使用的沙發灌下醒酒。

等藥效發作，紐特的幻影消失他就把自己弄乾淨去睡一覺，明天又是很好的一天。

他會繼續為紐特想辦法離開倫敦，離開自己。

天知道他一點都不想，而且就算被限制出境紐特想離開就會離開。

沒關係，他明天要去霍格華茲，他不會遇到紐特。

他依然有好一陣子不會看到紐特。

紐特總是躲著他。

「西瑟斯、西瑟斯。」

「紐特？你不是應該不在這。」

「你現在連我的存在都否認了？」

「不，你讓我對這樣的存在否認的。你紐特在我西瑟斯的家，你急著逃離，記得嗎。」

西瑟斯自己說出口都感到難過，他到底在說什麼，如果不說出口，他還能騙自己嗎？

首席正氣師這樣欺騙自己不是件好事。

「對不起，我、我不是那個意思。」

西瑟斯笑了出來。

夾著魔杖的手指彎曲，施咒，起身讓自己乾淨恢復清爽後穿上從睡房飄出來的睡衣。

「為什麼道歉，你真的知道你在為什麼道歉？天晚了回去吧，雖然黑魔王沒在倫敦但現在也算不上安全。」

西瑟斯揮揮手要紐特離開。

他現在一點也不想聽見他弟弟的任何藉口。

因為不論紐特口裡出來多荒謬的理由他都會相信，更何況就算紐特沒為他準備任何理由他依然會原諒他，他永遠會原諒他，他總是不會對紐特生氣超過半天。他不需要在酒醒後還記得他荒謬的理由。

「因為我從美國帶了人回來。」

「好我知道了。」

西瑟斯真的希望紐特沒有解釋，他開始全身發冷，開始後悔家裡從不放酒，或者他可以等紐特說完後幫自己下一個忘卻空。

「不、不是那樣的。」

西瑟斯耐著性子，思考自己給自己下一個忘卻空成功的機率，或者是他把這段記憶從他腦裡抽掉。

「我把帕西佛葛雷夫救回來，帶到英國了，他是你朋友對吧。」

紐特拉著西瑟斯的衣袖，快速接著說完怕哥哥轉頭就走。

「我把他裝進皮箱帶回來，我擔心你發現要把他交出去，魔國會首長在還沒審問就決定刑求他，不會讓他離開魔國會的大牢了。」

「你是怎麼知道知道？皮奎里很相信葛雷夫。」

「我認識破心者。」

「好，我知道了。」

「你生氣了嗎？」

「你不相信我讓我傷心。」

「對不起。」

「好，我知道了。」

「你不問葛雷夫的事？」

「我想最近那個總是抓中低階犯人來領賞金的人就是他吧，一開始你把他藏在你家，但他就是受不了自己待在家裡無所事事，你應該也對他說不出口你多養他一個人也沒關係，就算你說了他也不會認同的。」

面對西瑟斯這麼了解他們兩人的紐特，張了張嘴，點頭。

「帕西佛家非常⋯⋯」非常有錢，也有非常強的自尊心，更重要的是他們事必躬親他們不容自己閒賦。

紐特拉著西瑟斯的衣袖再次踮腳吻上西瑟斯的嘴，這次他再也忍不住咬著哥哥的嘴，西瑟斯這次有了回應，攬上紐特的腰把他帶到跟自己平行的位置，回應了那個吻。

「想你。」

「西瑟斯，對不起，對不起。 」

「這又是為了什麼？」

西瑟斯重新把紐特拉進另一個吻，為他離開，為他回來。

放開紐特，西瑟斯捨不得，他還是需要這麼做不是嗎。手掌摸著他那件漂亮的灰藍色大衣，多想扯下它，要求紐特別走。

輕輕又印了個吻在紐特嘴上，鬆開。

不再彎腰看著紐特離得越來越遠的眼睛，西瑟斯露出淺淺的笑，嘴唇上還有紐特的牙印。

看著紐特染紅的臉，然後紐特開始脫下外套放在沙發上。

「一天不回去，邦尼跟葛雷夫先生也不會拆了房子。」

貼上西瑟斯的身上，紐特對如何挑起哥哥的渴望可是相當有研究。

「紐特⋯⋯」

「我在投懷送抱。」

「你記得我喝了不少吧。」

「我記得你剛也喝了魔藥。」

西瑟斯最喜歡他穿著馬甲收緊的腰身接著挺翹的臀部，不論是腿夾腰或是雙手握緊腰，都讓西瑟斯感到興奮。


End file.
